


Baby Lock Them Doors

by Flandusgirl



Series: Gallavich Fics [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, I dont really know, Love, M/M, im on a gallavich love streak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets caught singing his guilty pleasure song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Lock Them Doors

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you want a reference for the song that Mickey sings, it's Your Man by Josh Turner

Mickey walked around the kitchen with only a striped pair of boxers on, most likely Ian's. He thought that he was alone, so he started to hum his guilty pleasure song. Soon, the humming turned into singing. Mickey would never dare to be caught singing out loud. A country song at that. He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, wanting to make a little breakfast before he had to go to work (aka steal a truck and auction it off). Mickey cracked an egg in a bowl and started to sing to the tune in his head. 

"Baby lock them doors and turn the lights down low." Mickey cracked another egg as he sang. "Put some music on that's soft and slow." He scrambled the eggs with a fork. "Baby we ain't got no place to go." Mickey put the eggs in a pan, his hips starting to sway a little. "I've been thinkin bout this all day long." Mickey never felt as calm as he did when he was singing. It wasn't every day that he had alone time to sing his favorite country song. "Never felt a feeling quite this strong." Mickey didn't hear the front door open since he was lost in the song. "I can't believe how much it turns me on." Ian was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with his arms crossed and an amusing smile on his lips. 

"Just to be your man." Ian finished the verse and Mickey let out a scream, dropping the spatula on the ground. Mickey's cheeks darkened so much that Ian was afraid he'd turn into a tomato. "You've got a beautiful voice, Mick." Ian smiled and Mickey bent down to pick up the spatula. 

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Mickey murmured and turned to the stove to stir his eggs before they could burn. 

"Oh come on. It was good." Ian smile and walked over to Mickey. "I never knew you liked country."

"I don't." Mickey lied, his eyes on the eggs in the pan. 

"Yes you do." Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Keep singing." Ian kissed his neck softly. "Come on." Ian murmured before he started to sing. "There's no hurry. Don't you worry. We can take our time." Mickey couldn't help but smile a little, hearing how bad Ian was at singing. 

"Come a little closer." Mickey sang quietly. "Let's go over. What I had in mind." Mickey smiled and turned his head up to look at Ian. "Baby lock them doors and turn the lights down low." He stopped singing when Ian pulled away and ran to lock the front door. "What are you doing?" Mickey asked and turned the stove off since his eggs were done. 

"I'm locking the doors." Ian said as he closed the curtains, making the living room dark. "And I'm turning the lights down low." Ian grinned, causing Mickey to roll his eyes. "Come a little closer, Mickey." Ian bit his lip, holding his hands out for the brunet. 

"But my eggs will get cold." Mickey complained but walked over anyways. "What you have in mind better be good."

"Oh it is." Ian pulled Mickey in for a kiss before he moved him onto the couch, swiftly pulling Mickey's boxers off in the process. "I can't believe how much it turns me on to be your man, Mickey." The words weren't sang. They were spoken in a way that made his insides feel like mush. "Ain't nobody, ever love nobody." Ian crawled over Mickey and kissed him again. Mickey broke away after a few seconds, panting against his lips. 

"The way that I love you." Mickey whispered and Ian smiled softly. Ian knew that they were lyrics, but they were also more than that. Ian knew that Mickey meant those words, he just decided to say them in his own way. In this case, it was masking them in a country song.


End file.
